1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a game which simulates a golf game. In particular, the present invention is directed to a game wherein a playing board contains a depiction of a golf course and a writing instrument is used to produce written strokes which simulate movement of a golf ball on a golf course.
2. Prior Art
Various games have been produced in the past which simulate a game of golf. Some of these contain depictions of golf courses on a playing board.
Strandgard (U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,246) discloses a golf board game having a board on which is located a tee. Starting positions on the tee correspond to a plurality of paths which join one another at a point of intersection representing a cup. Dice or chance means indicate movement of tokens on the board.
Barbiaux et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,460) discloses a golf board game wherein each player designates a club which he desires to use after placing of a direction indicator on the fairway. A roll of a pair of dice establishes the distance achieved and a roll of a third die bears indicia in order to indicate direction of a shot.
Lacy (U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,338) discloses a board depicting a golf course wherein cards and dice control and direct movement around the board.
None of the prior art discloses a board game wherein the stroke of a writing instrument on the board produces a written stroke that simulates movement of a golf ball around a golf course.
Accordingly, it is an object and purpose of the present invention to provide a golf game wherein a stroke or strokes of a writing instrument upon a playing board simulates movement of a golf ball on a golf course.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a golf game wherein a writing instrument is used by each player to successively stroke the writing instrument across the golf course hole.